Super Mario RPG: The Legend Continues
by Banisher
Summary: Sequel to Super Mario RPG: Legen of the Seven Stars. Smithy's creator returns to this dimension once more to claim an orb of limitless power


Disclaimer: I ain't Myiamoto. 'nough said.  
  
Author's note: Because Geno's actual name is some freaky thing, I'm just going to pretend his real name IS Geno. Oh yeah, this is sort of a sequel to Super Mario RPG: Legend of the seven stars. BTW I got rid of the Italian accent 'cause, to be frank, I hate it. (no offence to any Italians reading this) Oh, and I'm not quite sure how paper Mario intergrades with this. Other than the fact that Bowser stole the star rod at one point, nothing else from that game really appears.  
  
Bowser sat in his Koopa Clown Car. It had been a year since his adventure with "Doll-thing", "Frog-thing", Peach, and Mario. But he had sort of forgotten about it for the time. Ever since he got his castle back, he had worked on the ULTAMATE plan to defeat Mario. He underwent intense training to ready himself for his fight. He would sit for weeks at a time under waterfalls that were so hot they steamed. He lifted weights, and trained under several martial art styles. He also had some MagiKoopas train him in their ways, too.  
  
He recalled the first time he captured Peach. He thought she so was hot. Then Mario came and beat him. So he tried again and again. But over the years, he became more bent on destroying Mario and less concerned with Peach. She was now almost used like bait to lure in Mario. He didn't want to be powered up by a spell or a star rod this time; he'd defeat Mario with his own bare hands.  
  
Deep within the halls of a grand, palace, its walls constructed of black onyx, embroidered with figures of ghastly apparitions, a dark king sat upon an icy throne.  
  
"My lord, you cannot be serious about coming to the mortal world!" a voice spoke. The figure was clad in crystal armor, and glistened in the moonlight as he bowed before his master.  
  
"I am always serious." The one sitting on the throne said.  
  
"With all due respect, your omnipotence, Smithy was your ultimate creation. How do you expect to win? You lost last time."  
  
"This time things will be different. I will lead you. And I shall claim the orb."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Long ago, an orb of power was created, giving the owner nigh limitless strength. Forged from darkness, created with blight, it expels a mighty energy that cannot be from the known dimensions of the earth. And in fear of this very power, it was sealed away in a shrine in star Haven, and the keys were hidden on a small continent. But no one knows where this continent really is. However, I shall demand that information from the denizens of Star Haven, and use Bowser's castle as a ground base. Then I will take the orb of power, and claim this and every other world."  
  
Peach was taking a walk through mushroom kingdom. It was a beautiful day. The serene clouds hovered above the sky, the sun shined through nicely, and Bowser's Clown thing was flying toward her...huh?  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEKK!!!!!" Princess Peach screeched as she ran through the city. But it was too late, Bowser swooped from the sky and grabbed her, carrying her off to his castle.  
  
Mario took another sip of his KeroKeroKola and looked up at the sky. It was a nice day. Luigi joined him and pulled up another lawn chair and sat next to him. All was peaceful until a Toad ran frantically up to them both.  
  
"Mario! Mario! The Toad shouted, out of breath. "P-p-p-princess Peach has been captured by, by, by HIM!!!!" (the Toads were so horrified of the word "Bowser" they wouldn't even speak it. Instead, they called him Him)  
  
Mario sat up. "I'm on my way!  
  
"Me too!" Luigi said, jumping up as well.  
  
Mario shook his head. "No, you stay and look after everything."  
  
"Hmph...I never get to do anything, dang you..." Luigi muttered, going back into the house.  
  
"Sorry Peachy, nothing personal," Bowser said as he tied Peach over a pit of boiling lava. "You're just bait to lure in Mario."  
  
"Bower you jerk!" Peach said as she struggled to break free. "You'll never defeat Mario!!"  
  
Bowser laughed. "hmhmhmhmhahahaBwahahahahaha!!!! Come now, Peach, I have been in intense training for a year now, while Mario sat on his rump watching DBZ. I'm going to kick his butt!!" He turned around and smiled. "Ah, and there's our little friend now, right on cue."  
  
"Let her go, fiend!" Mario demanded.  
  
"heh heh heh heh heh!" Bowser laughed. "Come now, Mario, you know I can't do that. You'll have to fight me for her!"  
  
Bowser used his typical vertical slash technique, which Mario knew all to well. It was the same move he tried right before the sword crashed through his castle a year ago. Mario laughed to himself. This was all too easy. He jumped to avoid Bowser's attack, but Bowser, with his other arm, quickly grabbed one of Mario's legs and slammed him to the ground. He jumped on top of Mario, all five hundred pounds. Mario felt some of his bones being crushed under the massive weight. Still on top of Mario, Bowser then quickly burnt Mario with a seemingly unending supply of fire from his mouth. After a few seconds, he got off Mario, looking down upon him. He saw Mario faintly breathing.  
  
"Unbelievable," Bowser thought to himself. "No one can survive that! Oh well, THIS will finish you!" He said as he charged up an energy ball. "Ghahahaha!!" He laughed. Suddenly, he heard the sound of glass being shattered. He looked up and saw Luigi falling down toward him, who smashed his fist into Bowser's face before he even hit the ground. Bowser got up.  
  
"Luigi?" Bowser said in surprise. "Haha! What a wimp! Well, I know your weakness. Boos! Come here!!"  
  
Bowser snapped his fingers, and in an instant, the room was filled with boos, who all swirled around Luigi.  
  
"Heh heh heh." Bowser chuckled. "Scared, little Luigi?"  
  
"Scare THIS!" Luigi shouted as he ran up and socked Bowser in the face again.  
  
Bowser was serious by this point. He leapt into the air and prepared to crush Luigi, once and for all.  
  
All was peaceful in Star Haven, the stars and whatever else lived there were doing what they normally did. The clouds majestically parted to reveal a city forever endowed with the moons light, where buildings were constructed from a beautiful, translucent material. Star Haven was a large floating island miles above the sky. On star Haven, an awe-filling rainbow arched high above Star Haven and led to the shrine that held the orb of power. This rainbow was known as Star Road. It was actually composed of hundreds of stars, but only seven of them broke during the incident a year ago.  
  
Then, a swarm of dark figures began to approach from the east. As they drew nearer it could be determined that approaching Star Haven was a swarm of mechanical warriors. Each one was actually a hollow suit of armor fit closely together and filled with a dark essence. Myriads began streaming in from behind clouds and other places, all growing closer and closer to Star Haven. Led in command under Drewguard, the arch-knight, the android-like things began to question the people about the location of the mysterious continent on which the keys to unlocking the orb of power were held. Drewgaurd was a tall knight, clad in armor said to be worn only by the divine angels themselves. His sword was long and extended five feet from the hilt, yet Drewgaurd could wield it easily in one hand. Drewgaurd had long wings that even the most heavenly beast envied. They shined with a radiance unrivaled by mortals and immortals alike, and over his armor he wore robes of beauty again unrivaled by the fabrics of men. Drewgaurd worked for the "great lord Zeto" and killed or destroyed anyone and anything in his path. He burned homes and buildings, stopping only until he found what he was looking for. Finally, one of his troops reported.  
  
"Sir!" The soldier reported "The information of the location of the continent is said to be inscribed in the shrine itself."  
  
"Excellent." The grim mechanical captain said. "You and two others follow me. The rest, don't harm anyone else until we find out if this information is true. After that, you can have your fun."  
  
Drewgaurd and three of his men followed him to Star Road. Because of its unique architecture, it was impossible to fly to the shrine. You HAD to cross star road. But blocking their path was a star, of medium size.  
  
"Get out of my way and I may spare your worthless life." Drewgaurd said, obviously annoyed.  
  
"Heh! You're crazy if you think I'm going to let you pass." The star said resolutely. "I sealed the orb away, and there's no way I'm just going to GIVE it to you.  
  
"So, you're the fool who dared inconvenience lord Zeto by sealing away the orb." Drewgaurd said.  
  
"Actually, it's a crystal." The star said matter-o-factly. "Now go home."  
  
"How dare you order me around!" Drewgaurd demanded. He began to cross the bridge, but once again the star blocked the way. Finally, Drewgaurd knocked the star from the path and sent him hurtling down to earth.  
  
The star knew that in that form, he could do nothing to protect the crystal/orb of power from falling into their hands. To protect it, he needed an earthly body; he needed to return to the doll called "Geno"  
  
The little Toad from Rose Town had long since lost his old Geno doll, but his mom, who still worked at the inn, bought him a "super-mega-deluxe- special-edition-action-Geno" doll. Who was similar to the original, but could use better weapons and wore a much longer cape that covered his entire body except for the head. It also had black clothes instead of blue, and carried a sword at his waist, hidden by his cape/cloak thing. But the boy could not treasure it for long, for once again the star who sealed away the orb of power would once again require an earthly body to save mankind, and once again would require the service of a Geno doll.  
  
Luigi and Bowser engaged in an intense fight. Luigi fought with a sharpness and fine-tune Mario lacked due to laziness and lack of practice. And to the amazement of Bowser, Luigi fought much better than Mario. It was a well- matched fight, with neither seeming to give in.  
  
"Well...you fight pretty well...tell me, where'd you learn to fight like that?" Bowser asked, smirking confidently.  
  
"I watch Karate Kid," Luigi commented sarcastically.  
  
Bowser laughed. "Ha! Well, wherever you learned to fight, you must have been training pretty hard behind your lazy brother's back to rival even MY strength.  
  
"Ha!" Luigi shot back. "Your strength is nothing. Now, fight me!"  
  
Bowser lunged at Luigi and the two quickly erupted into a fierce battle. But soon a deafening explosion and a short, violent earthquake stopped both of them in their tracks.  
  
A Goomba rushed in and reported to Bowser that his castle was being invaded. After only minutes, every chamber was taken over, except for the room in which Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Bowser were in. It was a very large room, and on all sides far below was an abyss filled with lava, ideal for fights. There was a large door on one end, but it could not be barricaded long, and the Goomba who reported to Bowser bravely gave his life trying to hold it. Thousands of troops swarmed in the room, all looking like large mechanical insects. Bower and Luigi bravely fought off a few hundred, for the beasts did not fight well, but were soon overwhelmed by their sheer number. Staggering and beaten, Bowser and Luigi were on their knees, constantly being hit from all directions, until a dark figure entered the room. All the mecha-insects stood their distance and let the figure approach Bowser and Luigi.  
  
"Well well well..." The figure said. "Hello Bowser. I am Zeto. Thank you for letting me use your wonderful castle as a base."  
  
"I don't know who you are", Bowser said. "But I'll get you..."  
  
"Oh is that so?" Zeto asked. "Ha!" He laughed, kicking Bower, sending him skidding across the floor, near Mario's barely breathing body. Punching Luigi nearby Mario as well, he slowly approached the three.  
  
"Hmm...Mario's here, too. I guess that means Peach is lying around here as well." Zeto said as he walked toward them.  
  
"Hey, leave Peach alone!" Bowser shouted. "I stole her fair and square!"  
  
Zeto looked around and spotted Peach. He walked up to her.  
  
"Well well, my pretty," He said coldly. "So you are the Peach from the we've heard from in the other dimension. You'll be safe, although I can't say the same for your friends."  
  
"No!" Peach shouted struggling to break free.  
  
"Heh heh heh." Zeto laughed as he approached Mario, Luigi, and Bowser.  
  
Suddenly, a voice shouted "Stop right there, Zeto!!"  
  
Zeto looked up to see Geno (actually it's super-deluxe-whatever-Geno, but it's the same star dude who was in the other Geno) fall from the sky.  
  
"Who are you?!" Zeto demanded.  
  
"I serve......a higher authority." Geno answered. "I have come to stop you from getting the orb of power. Surrender now."  
  
Zeto began to laugh. "Surrender to YOU? Never! Guards, seize him!!  
  
Geno calmly clutched his sword that was hidden from view due to his cloack. He drew it quickly and began to slash his way through the hoards of insect like things. But he too, was soon overwhelmed. He cut his way to where Bowser and the two Mario bros. were. Grabbing them, he shot off with his rocket-powered boots.  
  
If Bower were in a healthier state, he might have protested to being taken away from his beloved castle, but he was too weak to even care. Geno brought them to Rosetown, to recover, but they had to act quickly, for Drewguard returned to Zeto with the information he wanted, and soon, the world would plunge into darkness. 


End file.
